marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
All New All Different Marvel (Jaga 321)
All New All Different Marvel (ANADM) is Jaga 321's idea of what happened post-Secret Wars, when the Marvel Universe was simplified and rebooted. The idea is inspired by DuttPanda's idea of the same name, which was subsequently inspired by the actual Secret Wars, a huge event before which, in my opinion, all the writers become children again and watched all their complicated characters fight to the death in a huge brawl. No one actually had any idea what was going on, as Jonathan Hickman was building up the story for around two years with complicated history spread across around twenty books to understand. It has something to do with Doom getting drugged up and smashing worlds together, but hey! Who cares? Zombies vs Ultron? Yeah! All that aside, everything here becomes a lot cooler afterwards, and these are simply my ideas for it. Story Following the collapse only one reality remained. Known simply as Earth, it housed the many heroes who survived Secret Wars. Many new threats made it into this world too, so the many heroes of the world began cleaning up the new overload of villains. Thus many of the main Avengers split to form several teams in order to keep the peace. Much of the focus is on these six Avengers teams, with other focuses being mainly on the Inhumans, surviving X-Men, and many re-homed superheroes who all lost their realities. When the new universe was created, much of the world was in chaos, with many people confused and hostile. While shield was being rebuilt, Tony Stark activated the 'New World Initiative', ordering many heroes to unite into an Avengers world peacekeeping force in order to re-shape the world. Their problems may be bigger than them, but without them there would be no one left to avenge what everyone has lost. At the end of Secret Wars, one island (616) was able to survive. Anyone not on that island was erased from reality. Notable deaths include Reed Richards and the older versions of Cyclops, Jean Grey, Angel and Iceman. New Titles Astonishing Avengers It was Tony Stark's call to get as many avengers as possible to help keep the peace in a world gone to hell. He remained in charge of the main avengers team. The team consists of Iron Man, War Machine, Nova, Ms. Marvel, Wasp, Black Panther and Vision. Mighty Avengers Thor as a team player and had never really had the chance to lead. He was now able to hold Mjonir again, and with multiple hammers lying around from the many Thor's, both himself and Jane Foster could operate as Thor simultaneously. His team consists of Thor, Hulk, Luke Cage, US Agent and the new Giant Man. They have been tracking Maestro, the alternate universe evil hulk, in order to stop his rampage. Secret Avengers The skrulls are back on Earth. Slipping in during secret wars, now anyone could be effected. Steve Rogers, now powered again, took on the task of going undercover and fishing them out. Now everyone could be hostile, he needed a team he trusted to go off the grid with. Captain America, Falcon, Black Widow, Agent 13 and Beast form a team to take down the skrulls, one of whom could be amongst their very ranks. Dark Avengers Dr. Strange took on the mantle of a leader as much of the spiritual universe was in turmoil. Needing a team of his own for the first time, he joined Tony Stark's Avengers New World initiative in order to help keep the supernatural world at bay. His team included Dr.Strange, Blade (new female), Angela, Scarlet Witch and Black Knight. Avengers H2O with multiple versions of Atlantis in the seas, the water world is at war. Namor can't keep the inevitable war, so he joins the new world initiative, recruiting Stingray, Triton, Tiger-shark and Rescue to help him and atlantis survive the war below the surface. Uncanny Avengers The surprise sixth Avengers team emerged as Wonder Man, previously thought to be dead, asked to form a fifth team. He recruited fellow 'lost souls' Thunderstrike, Jack Of Hearts, Quicksilver and the female Loki to help with the peacekeeping efforts. They would eventually turn out to be far we powerful than they thought, fighting a powerful foe in the process. The Runaways Nico, Karolina, Molly, Chase, Klara and the resurrected Wilder travel the world to find if their family have survived. With AIM looking to collect young superheroes, they are all on the run looking for each other. The Warriors Three Wiccan, Speed and Hulkling ascend to Asgard as they become the new warriors three after the deaths of Hogun, Volstagg and Fandrual. They became official warriors and learnt about the realms as they protected them. Thor Jane is cured of Cancer and she has never been better. Now travelling with Beta Ray Bill, the mighty duo are travelling the realms in order to keep the piece in a world fallen apart. Hawkeye Clint and Kate are back on HYDRA's tail, tracking a new archer causing chaos. Twist is, it's him from another universe! How you beat yourself? easy. You find more of you! Mutant/Inhuman With many mutant casualties on battleworld and three versions of Bolivir Trask walking around in the same earth, things have gotten tough for the X-Men, with sentinel production at an all-time-high the they are out-gunned. But wait! Help comes from unexpected places with Black Bolt ordering his inhumans to work alongside the X-Men to help defend their people. Phil Coulson: Agent of SHIELD phil coulson is trying to re-arrange shield after the collapse. With Nick Fury gone and Maria hill missing! it's all up to him now. But Phil has a secret, he's now the host of the dark hawk amulet, becoming a superhero in secret! Iron Legion Justin Hammer is back and out for revenge. Teaming with his sister, they create an anti Iron man squad to take down the avengers and gain power In this weak world. He recruits Crimson Dynamo, Ghost, Blizzard and Whiplash, alongside an army of drones to help him raise back to the top. Future Foundation The Fantastic Four are no more. The universe are destroyed and only this world remains. Problem is, Reed never made it into this world, as thus is locked out of this world forever. But the four won't give up there, something has to be done for freed, they have to try. And so the future foundation is re-formed, recruiting Manifold and former enemy Dr.Doom to help find the rest of the universe. Web Warriors Peter Parker, Miles Morales, Gwen Stacy, Miguel O'Hara and Spiderman Noir are taken into Peter's world as they create a spider-team adjusted to this new world. Fumded by Parker industries,mother utiles the 2099 tech to improve their heroics for the better. Category:Jaga 321 Category:All-New All-Different Marvel Category:Reality Needed